Silver
by laurikes
Summary: He just wanted to write something down but L had to take his pen away. LightxL.


**I wrote this story three years ago and I've recently discovered it through my old stories. Please note that english is not my mother-language, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own L and Light. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._**

The light coming from the two monitors on a large, wooden desk was the only one that filled the dark room. Two young men were sitting in front of the two computers, both absorbed by what they were doing, too busy to speak. It was quiet; now and then a _click_ broke the silence.

Light opened the Internet Explorer and typed the word "Kira". He pressed "Search" and in an instant thousand of links were posted on the wide screen. He gave out a sigh and entered the first site. After ten minutes he had already gone through fifteen of them. It was pure madness. Who would have bothered to create even one blog for this merciless killer? Kira had surely achieved something that none of the other killers had. There were thousands, no - millions of supporters. Probably another dozen of people were dying exactly at that moment. And what was he doing? He was looking through the sites that honored Kira!

_Click, click_. Since last weekend they hadn't been able to find a clue, no matter how important that clue, that would have taken them closer to the new God. He had never been so bored in his entire life. That's why he bothered to check out these blogs. He grimaced as he saw the macabre design of one internet page and grabbed the black notebook.

"What are you doing, Light-kun?" asked the curious voice of the man beside him.

Light turned to face him and a slight smiled appeared on his face: Ryuuzaki was building a tower out of sugar lumps. The tower was already twenty inches tall. He gave out another sigh: he was already used to Ryuuzaki's childish actions. Although he looked like a teenager and sometimes behaved like a child, Ryuuzaki was a couple of years older than him. He always wore a white, long-sleeved T-shirt and blue jeans. His raven hair and the black, mysterious eyes with insomnia marks under them gave him the weird look. Who would have thought that this teenager-like guy was the world's greatest detective, L?

"I want to write something down. I hope you don't mind, but I'm tired to do nothing."

"Oh, no, go ahead! Make yourself useful", the light, monotone voice teased.

Was that an innuendo he heard? _That bastard!_ Ryuuzaki sure liked teasing him. One day he'd get his revenge and switch places with him. Trying to ignore this idea he began to read some of the messages that Kira's supporters had written in the Guestbook.

Light reached for the pen but his fingers didn't recognize the tool. He was sure he had left the pen next to the notebook. A sugar lump fell on the desk and Light turned his head: Ryuuzaki was playing with his silver pen. He was staring at the pen, lips parted, while his long fingers were tracing the pen's shape. Up and down, now and then stroking both ends gently. A shiver crossed Light's body and made him feel dizzy.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki! Give me the pen!"

L slowly turned his head in Light's direction and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Eh? This one?" His voice sounded… alluring.

The pen was now pointed to Light and he tried to grab it, but Ryuuzaki was slightly faster and pulled it back. He repeated the move and Light began to lose his patience. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing? I don't have time for this game!" No response came. Light closed his eyes and then he was standing on his feet, bent over him, his lips pressed against Ryuuzaki's. He could now only stare at the boy that was kissing him. Light pushed harder and Ryuuzaki let him invade. His tongue began to explore every inch of the other's mouth. Behind Ryuuzaki's cold lips was wet warmth – a pleasure for him. It felt so _good_! He wanted more; he wanted to feel the boy's body trembling against his.

Light's hand traveled across Ryuuzaki's shirt and rested on his cheek. They were still kissing, just that the kiss was now full of passion. Both of them had their eyes closed; they were enjoying the kiss. Heat was burning Light's face and he wanted more and more. He wanted – no, he _needed_ to feel the other's touch. The dark-haired boy didn't move but Light didn't give up. His free hand sneaked under Ryuuzaki's T-shirt, slightly touching the muscles of his abdomen. Pleased by the touch, Ryuuzaki moaned and put his arms around Light's neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips parted for a few seconds as they inhaled a large amount of air into their lungs. Light tilted his head and pressed his lips against those he desired so much.

He hadn't expected it to feel so good. The kiss hadn't been planed; what was he thinking? At that moment he wasn't sure. Who would have thought that L with his genius and childish mind of his was capable of so much passion? His mind was too dazzled by the intense kiss and by… _Ryuuzaki_.

Light grinned through the kiss as Ryuuzaki moaned for the second time, sending vibrations through the kiss and shivers down Light's spine. He pulled back and lifted his eyelids. With his eyes closed and the moisted lips parted, Ryuuzaki was fascinating. He withdrew his hand from under the T-shirt and removed himself from the embrace. Light placed his hand on Ryuuzaki's and pulled the pen between his fingers, smirking. He did enjoy the feel of their fingers brushing, but he wasn't going to admit that openly, wasn't he?

Surprised, the dark-haired boy opened his eyes and stared at the silver pen. He then looked up at the boy in front of him and Light's lips formed a smile. A winning smile. It had been so easy to get the pen back. Easy and…

_..Fun. _

He sat back in the leather chair and turned to face the bright monitor and the open notebook.

"Light-kun…" whispered Ryuuzaki and touched his lips.

"I told you I didn't have time for this, didn't I? Let's go back to work."

A smirk crossed his face as he began to write in the note book.

_So easy_.


End file.
